


whiplash

by satiricaldepression



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Choi Soobin, didn't see that one coming did you, only kinda, they're at mcountdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: “you need to use the bathroom?” soobin questions with a pout.“no.”“then why—“his question is answered when yeonjun closes the gap between them and kisses him on the lips. the initial shock fades away almost instantly and soobin let’s himself relax as yeonjun licks into his mouth.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: txt fic fest





	whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #74: Yeonjun always gets really horny after giving a good performance. Soobin helps him calm down.

soobin watches the quickened rise and fall of yeonjun’s chest as the music ends and the stage light dims. in the last few seconds of their endings poses, he watches the sweat glisten and drip down yeonjun’s throat before they’re hurriedly rushing off stage and the next idol group takes their positions.

soobin doesn’t even register moving his legs, too caught up thinking about their performance; at this point it’s muscle memory when taehyun slings an arm around soobin’s shoulder and he lets himself be guided off the platform and around the corner.

they’re all breathing heavily, though soobin only takes note of yeonjun and the way his eyebrows furrow in thought like they always do after a show as he tries to mental analyze his own performance.

“that was great guys,” hueningkai shouts as he removes his mic tape. “i think we did really well.”

they all make noises of acknowledgment, though beomgyu is the only one who adds on to the conversation as him and hueningkai excitedly start to discuss how they pulled off the new choreography.

the staff silently begin helping them remove their equipment and soobin finds himself still watching his hyung and the lip he has pulled between his teeth. yeonjun’s quiet, and it’s not unusual, except soobin can’t help but notice the glint in his eyes while he bites on his tongue. he can’t tell what it means.

they’re being dragged off to another room to rest and monitor the replay of their stage, and soobin is almost knocked off his feet when yeonjun suddenly appears at his side.

“we’ll meet you there! soobin and i have to go to the restroom first!”

_they do?_

the members all nod and beomgyu tells them not to take too long before they disappear with the rest of their staff.

yeonjun turns to soobin with a smile after waving them off, grabbing his hand before rushing them over to the next corridor. the bathrooms at mcountdown are single use instead stalls so yeonjun pulls them both in before locking the door and cornering soobin against it.

their faces are only centimeters apart.

“you need to use the bathroom?” soobin questions with a pout.

“no.”

“then why—“

his question is answered when yeonjun closes the gap between them and kisses him on the lips. the initial shock fades away almost instantly and soobin let’s himself relax as yeonjun licks into his mouth. yeonjun breaks away when they’re both almost out of breath.

“oh.”

“yeah.” they stare at each other. “ _kiss me_ , soobin.”

“i can do that.”

and he does, this time being the one who leans in first. they kiss more feverently, more rushed and sloppy like they’re running out of time. (they are, everyone’s waiting on them.)

soobin gasps when they have to seperate for air. he’s decent few centimeters taller than yeonjun, and it’s proven to be quite difficult to crane his neck down at the older while being pressed against the door. he takes the liberty of flipping their positions, causing a sudden exhale to leave yeonjun’s mouth when his back hits the door with a thud. it’s much more comfortable when soobin is able to brace a hand against the wall beside yeonjun’s head. he leans in even closer than before, he lips grazing the edge of yeonjun’s ears.

“much better,” he whispers.

it’s no shock to soobin when yeonjun outright whines at his words. he’s always had very sensitive ears. soobin wastes no time, grazing his teeth over the soft shell of yeonjun’s left ear while he uses a hand to stroke his right. yeonjun shudders at the feeling.

“ _soobin_ ,”

he bites down on his lobes, running his tongue up and down the edge before blowing on it.

“hyung,” his whispers are deafening in yeonjun’s ears. “do you feel good?”

yeonjun just groans. he feels tingly.

soobin relents, pulling away with a line of spit on his mouth that breaks when he moves from yeonjun’s ears down to his cheeks. his kisses trail down further onto yeonjun’s neck and then his collarbone, where soobin ravishes at the exposed skin with faint bites.

yeonjun feels _undeniably_ good, but he stops soobin before he can go any further. they can’t have any visible marks and at the rate soobin is going, yeonjun’s whole neck might end up purple.

“what do you want, hyung?” soobin asks, a hand on yeonjun’s cheek.

yeonjun pouts. he’s in no position to speak right now. soobin can tell he’s extremely needy, and he’s feeling kind enough to let the lack of a response slip.

“you want me to fuck you, hyung?”

yeonjun nods. he leans forward into soobin, causing the younger to wrap his hands around his waist so they don’t stumble over.

“okay, hyung.” soobin smiles, “anything for you.”

it’s a blur when they end up moving toward the sink. yeonjun doesn’t want to let go and soobin kisses him the whole way over until yeonjun’s resting against the porcelain.

“turn around for me, okay, hyung?”

yeonjun does just that, hands gripping the end of the sink as he shifts his back to soobin. when he looks up, their eyes meet in the mirror. soobin smiles.

soobin reaches around and undoes the belt on yeonjun’s jeans before unzipping them and pulling them down to his calves in one swift motion. yeonjun shudders at the sudden cold air against his bare skin.

“i don’t have a condom,” soobin frowns.

“it’s fine, i don’t care.”

“but—”

“hey,” yeonjun twists to look back at his boyfriend. “it’s fine, yeah? i trust you.”

“yeah, right, okay,” soobin nods cutely, and yeonjun presses a gentle kiss on his lips before turning back around.

soobin brings a hand up to yeonjun’s mouth, thumb swiping over his plush lips.

“open your mouth, hyung,” soobin tells, and yeonjun obeys. his lips part and make way for soobin’s long fingers shoving inside his mouth.

he closes around them and sucks on soobin’s milky flesh with fervor, letting the tips of his fingers run along the grooves of his teeth. he lets out a muffled moan around the obstruction.

soobin, still fully dressed, takes this as an opportunity to grind his clothed cock onto yeonjun’s bare ass. he sighs with relief at the friction, as well as the feeling of yeonjun biting roughly on his fingers, and it only takes a few moments before soobin is completely hard and straining against the fabric.

soobin retracts his hand, before returning a single finger to push down on yeonjun’s tongue. he holds it there, for more than just a couple seconds, until yeonjun is whining and the spit begins to pool in his mouth. soobin grins at the sight.

“you’re so pretty, hyung.”

yeonjun starts to drool. his skin burns with embarrassment. soobin doesn’t fail to notice the way his face flushes pink and his eyes water.

“poor baby,” soobin mocks. “are you gonna cry?”

soobin lets off yeonjun’s tongue. the spit easily falls from his mouth, dripping down his chin and into the sink conveniently below them. yeonjun’s heavy breathing turns into a sharp inhale when he suddenly feels soobin’s fingers prodding at his ass.

“are you ready, hyung?” 

“please,” yeonjun whines.

he doesn’t take the time to tease yeonjun there like he usually would, normally tracing and pushing against his perineum with soft fingers for what feels like an hour. this time, he wants to be quick, and shoves a whole spit slicked finger instead yeonjun’s hole without any other forewarning.

yeonjun gasps at the intrusion.

“you okay, hyung?” 

he nods, eyes squeezed shut. “keep going.”

now, soobin isn’t cruel, taking his time to work yeonjun open properly with one finger before deciding he can take another, and another.

yeonjun can only whine and moan at the feeling, writhing in soobin’s arms. 

“you’re so needy right now,” soobin hums. “does performing turn you on that much?”

yeonjun juts his lip out with a whimper, it’s not quite an insult, but the way soobin speaks sounds degrading.

“but you did so well, hyung.” soobin coos. his hands speed up, thrusting in and out unceremoniously. “you spent so long working on the choreo, didn’t you? and you looked so good out there. _so pretty_ , hyung.”

yeonjun basks in the praise, he really did work so hard.

“soobin—”

“so pretty, _all for me_.”

yeonjun’s attempts at replying all die in his throat, replaced by desperate pleas as he tries to take everything soobin gives him. _but_ _it’s_ _not enough_ , and yeonjun feels like he could cry.

“you love the attention, don’t you, hyung?” soobin continues. “what if everyone saw you like this? bending over crying for me. i bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“soobin-ah,” he sighs, “please? i’m ready, please fuck me.”

“ahh, so shameless, hyung? begging me to fuck you? you really are a slut, aren’t you?”

“ _please_.”

“ok, hyung. since you’ve been so good so far~” he smiles with a teasing tone in his voice.

soobin can be unbelievably cocky, and if yeonjun weren’t literally about to get his guts rearranged, he’d wipe the smug look right off the bastard’s face. soobin removes his fingers abruptly, and yeonjun really can’t help but whine at the feeling of sudden emptiness.

soobin shoves his jeans halfway onto his thighs freeing his already red and leaking cock. they’re still both hunched over the sink and he leans in more until his lips are practically on yeonjun’s ears again.

“i’m gonna do it now, okay, hyung?” he whispers hotly.

“yes, _yes_ , please, soobin i— _ah_!”

yeonjun cries out when soobin pushes in abruptly, like he couldn't wait another second. he doesn’t hesitate, bottoming out, until he’s entirely enveloped by the heat and tightness of his boyfriend’s body.

“ _fuck_ , hyung,” soobin groans, he grinds into yeonjun’s ass slightly. “you feel so good.”

“ _soobin-ah_ ,” yeonjun cries. he adjusts easily, having taken soobin’s cock so many times, though never failing to fill him up completely.

“can i move, hyung?” soobin’s eyes are squeezed shut.

“yes, please fuck me already.”

soobin pulls himself out almost all the way, excruciating slow, and then pushes back in at that same agonizing pace. he repeats this motion, not speeding up a single bit, as he repeatedly drags himself against yeonjun’s walls, making them both sigh with every push.

yeonjun is less than content.

“go faster, soobin,” he whines. “fuck, i can’t— ah.”

“so demanding, hyung.” soobin scolds, “you’re not a very good boy, are you?”

“soobin, why can’t you just fuck me like you said you would, please soobin, i just want you to go faster, please.” he complains with a petulant tone.

“don’t be a brat, hyung.” soobin stops completely, then turns his head to look down at yeonjun. “it’s not a very good look on you, hm?”

“soobin—“

“if that’s what you wanted, hyung, all you had to do was ask nicely.”

yeonjun pouts.

soobin whispers into yeonjun’s ear. “i’ll fuck you just how you like, hyung, ok?”

and soobin doesn’t wait for an answer before he starts moving inside yeonjun once more, pulling out at that cruel pace, before slamming back into him with no remorse.

yeonjun cries out with pleasure.

“this is what you wanted, right?”

he fucks into yeonjun unforgivingly, the slam of his thighs hitting yeonjun’s ass echoing off the wall of the cramped space. yeonjun is breathing heavily, panting as he struggles to focus on anything other than the immense pleasure building in his gut.

“hey.” soobin calls for his attention, but yeonjun is too busy moaning. soobin decides to use his free hand to grip yeonjun’s chin with his whole palm and tilt his head up. they make eye contact in the mirror. “look at yourself, hyung.”

yeonjun stares at their reflection.

“such a dirty slut,” he sighs, “letting me fuck you like this, right here in the bathroom. anybody could walk in here, you know. but you’d like that, wouldn’t you? such an attention whore.”

yeonjun tries to turn away, but soobin’s grip on his face doesn’t let him. he whimpers under soobin’s stare and the younger loosens his hold.

“soobin, please.” he looks like he could sob.

“shh, i know baby.” he plants a kiss on yeonjun’s forehead. “you’re doing great, okay? so good to me.”

soobin _finally_ takes a hold of yeonjun’s cock and begins to stroke his shaft with quick motions. he feels yeonjun tremble under him, letting out staggered breaths. soobin uses his hand resting on yeonjun’s shoulder to push the boy further over the sink until he’s bent into nearly a 90 degree angle. the new position makes yeonjun scream as soobin is able to thrust even deeper inside and hit his prostate head on.

“oh god, soobin, _fuck_ , i’m so close, please _please.”_

soobin works his hand at the same pace as his hips and it’s not even a few more seconds until he comes, shooting white all over soobin’s hand and his own chest, just barely missing the sink. he sobs, slumped over the counter and unable to hold himself up anymore.

he whines at the feeling of soobin inside him still, unrelenting and chasing his own.

“just a bit more for me baby, yeah?”

soobin lets his head fall onto yeonjun’s shoulder and his eyes close, hips stuttering. he pulls out right as he’s about to orgasm, stroking himself sloppily and finishing all over yeonjun’s ass.

“fuck!”

his body goes limp as well, falling onto yeonjun’s back. he can feel the rise and fall of their chests on top of each as they breath loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

yeonjun speaks. “we have to go back now.”

“don’t wanna.”

yeonjun chuckles, “get off me, soobin.”

soobin complies, though not without a dramatic sigh and proclamation of his opposition.

yeonjun starts to grab paper towels, trying to clean the both of them off.

“hey,” soobin grabs his hands where they’re in the process of cleaning the drying cum from his chest. “let me do that for you.”

“it’s fine, soobin, i can—”

“shh,” soobin takes a hold of the paper towels. “let me do it, okay.”

soobin wets the napkins and gently cleans off yeonjun, leaving little kisses all over his skin while he does. when they cleaned up and redressed, soobin engulfs yeonjun in his arms.

“you did so well, hyung.” he speaks softly, not letting go. “you’re always so good for me, aren’t you.”

“shut up,” yeonjun actually has the mental capacity to combat soobin’s teasing this time.

soobin grins, pulling away. “i love you, hyung.”

he doesn’t give yeonjun the time to say it back before he’s kissing him again, but it’s okay because soobin already knows.

“come on, let’s head back before everyone realizes how long we’ve been gone.”

“oh god,” yeonjun groans. “why did i think this was a good idea?”

soobin giggles, takes yeonjun’s hand into his. “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> DOM SOOBIN?? who am i.... (i hope saying that didn't give away my identity but i am a lover of sub soobin ok)
> 
> and i also hope u guys enjoyed this! :> now that it's finished and i'm rereading it, it doesn't seem like the best TT if you're the prompter, please let me know if you liked it!! i tried really hard to include aspects i thought u would like based on the prompt reqs ♡
> 
> (u will see more txt from me soon, thank u all 4 reading!!)


End file.
